creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creeper50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Slender Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Squidward I know why it isn't deleted, and I know that it won't be deleted. Reading the comments for the review goes through all of it. 1. I explained in the review and in the comments for the review that the things that later became cliche were not good and unnecessary in the first place. 2. This was also cleared up and brought up in the comments. That is, additionally, a very small point. 3. Oh, because it is based on a true story (which doesn't completely line up with the fictional story anyway), it must be good, right? No. If I wrote a poorly written version of the JFK assassination with no comprehension for English, it doesn't matter if it was based on a true story at all. I've moved on from "Squidward's Suicide", and I hope that one day people will stop asking me about it. I have nothing against you personally, I'm just sick of having to repeat the same points I've already made previously. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm fairly used to it, honestly. It never really has annoyed me or gotten me mad, and if you like the story, then good on you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:27, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: There's the spinoff appeal but I would strongly suggest taking it to Spinpasta first to get feedback as our standards are stricter for spinoff stories and only very high quality stories get passed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Off-topic forum may work, but I won't say it'll get much feedback. To post to the WW, you need a fleshed out premise/story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :The more content you have, the better the reviewers can help you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I already gave some feedback in your post on my blog. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Contest I've deleted your contest blog and forum post as all contests must first be approved by admins before they are allowed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:06, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: An advice section on instilling feelings of paranoia would be a little bit difficult as I couldn't think of too many methods or approaches. (Nor have I really written any stories that focused on that aspect) The best advice I can give would be to create a believable character and get the audience into their mindset. Why are they concerned, what is making them paranoid, and how they are addressing it? These are questions you should be asking while writing the story and letting the audience know the character's emotional state would go a long way. I'm afraid that's all the advice I can give, I would look into the mental illness section (or google "paranoia creepy pasta) for examples of how other authors write those types of stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :None that I can think of off the top of my head. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Clean up the grammar on it and fix the formatting. Then, I might take a look (I'm not really for reviewing off Wiki things, especially when they are spin-offs of something existing already). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Soul Sand Upon taking a look at your pasta "Soul Sand," the first thing I noticed was the formatting and grammar errors, both of which need to be fixed. I would suggest that you comb through your pasta carefully. Proofreading is a very important part of writing. In terms of the actual story itself, I'm just not a fan of Minecraft pastas in general. None of them really appeal to me at all. It really wouldn't matter if it was written fantastically or haphazardly. I just don't find them very interesting for a good number of reasons (I shall list them, if you would like, leave me a message on my talk page.) In any case, I encourage you to keep writing. I took notice that, in the comments section, you have gained some support from those people who do enjoy Minecraft pastas, so by all means, do continue (; SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :The story has wide-spread capitalization, spelling, formatting, wording, plot and punctuation issues. I'd suggest looking over the quality standards and getting feedback and revising it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You start multiple sentences with numbers without capitalizing them, your story is formatted so there's broken lines in the text like this (view in editor mode, and the ritual/plot feels fairly rushed/generic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd suggest looking over other ritual pastas put on the site and seeing what is generic and what to avoid due to overuse. Numbers can't be capitalized so they need to be written out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your contest isn't a contest as much as it is a means for brainstorming. As Underscorre is currently on vacation, I'm turning this contest idea down as there really isn't much content here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :You'd have to completely write a new proposal as the current one is invalid. Writing up ideas is not a viable contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Look at the multitude of other contests we've had on the site. RuckusQuantum, Banningk1979, Underscorre, Rinskuro13 are a few that come to mind. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Review this, that being said, this is going to need a lot more fleshing out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Contest I'll contact the other admins to discuss your possible contest, as everyone is on different schedules, we should get back to you in a week. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :So after discussing with the other admins, we've decided to pass on your contest idea. We're wrapping up four back-to-back-to-back contests and your proposal needs work. The premise needs a lot more fleshing out (action-horror is way too vague and would open the door for way too many different types of stories), there're no rewards for participating, you will be the only judge (and you haven't been around long enough for us to know whether or not you'd be a good judge of quality.) with lines like this: "Minor mistakes are allowed, but if you're grammar or spelling is unreadable, you will be ignored." and "If you don't follow the rules above, you're entree will be ignored." you can see why we're uncertain. I'm sorry but we're going to pass on this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Potm A user nominates a story (not their own) on this page. Look over that page for details and rules on nominating. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool Hmmm, that's going to be a hard one to answer, but it's an interesting topic. Thanks for the heads-up! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:06, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Warning Please stop spamming users to promote your blog post. If activity on it has died down, I'm afraid there's not much you can do, and spamming us to generate views on it is not going to make it more popular. If this happens again, it may result in a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adventure Time fanfictions I suggest looking over our spinoff subject rules. We haven't accepted fan-fiction on this website for three years due to the tendency to either come off as injecting unnecessary darkness into a story or being fan-service. You can take it to the Spinpasta wiki if you're looking for a place to post it or possibly the Adventure Time wiki if they allow fan-fiction. As you've been warned in the past about this, posting it to the website will result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :You can if you want, but I have a feeling you may just get people telling you what I just did and not actually reviewing the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::You can make an appeal, that being said, our standards are very strict for fanfics and as you've had issues in the past with meeting QS, I would strongly suggest getting feedback and revising it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:38, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Blog I have removed your last blog post about your YouTube channel. As the content is not horror-related, you are only serving to showcase your channel, and that falls under advertising, which is against the rules. Please refrain from doing this in the future. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! HelenaScarlet (talk) 20:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Hello It's that you seem like a cool guy, despite you being hated in the Trollpasta chat. Also, I left the Trollpasta Wiki chat, because they were being a bunch of jerks. RE: Blog I believe it's fine, although I'm not an admin so don't take it for granted. MrDupin (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: The workshop is for stories, but that qualifies in my opinion. If we allow things like that to be posted in blogs, it's only a matter of time before others start doing similar things or arguing that their quasi-stories should be aloud in a blog. Thanks for cooperating. I don't know when I'll be able to give it a look, but I'll try to remember. Jay Ten (talk) 21:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Blogs I'm going to have to ask that you stop making screenplay blogs, and I would recommend that you slow down on making all the other random blogs. They are attracting trolls, and that's not something we can allow to keep happening. I can't keep deleting comments and blocking people every time you make one of these blogs. I'm not going to tell you to stop making blogs, yet, but I will delete new ones that I feel are going to attract trolls. Jay Ten (talk) 20:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :I would say no as the writer's workshop is for stories that could be posted on the site (even if they have to make an appeal to be posted beforehand). We really don't accept screenplays as stories cover all the grounds and screenplays are of a more visual nature (setting the ground for a movie/play). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Please read rule #5. We don't allow character introductions/bios to be posted in blogs. There really isn't anywhere that you can post a character introduction other than the off-topic page. There isn't enough story/content for feedback on the writer's workshop and it doesn't really fit in any of the other forums. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Now you're banned for three days for consistently posting blogs that violate our site rules, sometimes even after being told that doing it is against the rules. I really suggest reading them as the next infraction will be a weeklong ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's fine, albeit a topic that has already been discussed multiple times before. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::There really isn't much need to ask each time you post a new blog as you've already had the blog rules explained to you. Please follow those guidelines and you won't have any issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:52, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Here's a piece of advice, don't put every thought for a story you have into the writer's workshop. You should take time to revise and think of ways to improve your story before submitting it there as your latest entry needs way more work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review I have a number of other reviews to do and since I reviewed your last few submissions, I'm going to have to decline the offer. I would suggest looking around on the workshop for another reviewer as from what I can tell by skimming your story, it is going to need quite a bit of work to fix the capitalization, punctuation, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Blogs If you're going to add multiple pictures, I would suggest condensing them into one place rather than creating a new blog each time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:51, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :That's fine, but I would just create a single blog for your future creations if you're looking for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:54, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Go ahead. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::It really doesn't seem relevant to creepy pasta in any way. If you're looking for a place to discuss that, there are other forums and possibly even YouTube accounts. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's a loaded question that really depends more on the content and scope. If it's just a vehicle to ask for ideas sandwiched between innocuous statements then it'll likely be deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::That would be fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, April 27, 2016 (UTC) On the forum page there's that link. Basically it's similar to the site questions page. Spam comments and advertisements will be deleted as usual. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Screenplay Sorry, but no. No more screenplays. If you want to post it somewhere else, like pastebin, and then make an off topic thread with a link to it, then that's fine. Jay Ten (talk) 14:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Recent Comment You of all people should never tell anyone what they should be discussing on here. If you attempt to troll/bait on a blog like that again, you will be blocked. Jay Ten (talk) 13:45, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Post it on the off topic board. Just make sure you give people something to go on and aren't just asking for ideas. Asking for advice is fine. Another admin may feel differently, so keep that in mind. It could still be deleted. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:56, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It's been covered before and I really don't have much to say on the topic as other writers have different methods that work for them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:15, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Title To answer your title question, for "from" you can do either way. For future reference, to check your title you can go here. It's a site that automatically capitalizes your titles. MrDupin (talk) 19:58, October 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Filters It's likely due to the parenthetical you included in the title as the spam filter blocks all characters that aren't letters to prevent spam-posting. I would strongly suggest taking the story for review first before posting it as flash fiction is very hard to do right and the wiki has recently (today) deleted three stories that quality as micro pastas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:21, October 11, 2016 (UTC) last words that's not a bad idea. try making a blog post about it, asking for suggestions on what the parameters should be. simply posting last words might not amount to much, but with a little brainstorming it might turn into something.Mikemacdee (talk) 04:45, October 18, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 22:51, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Murder of Crows I sure do. When I saw your note in the comments section I thought, "Is that true!?" I was surprised when I found out it was. Then I wondered if it were really his work (since I seem to remember hearing something about that guy- I assume it's a guy, but maybe I'm wrong- getting caught plagiarizing). I thought about responding to your comment when I left my review (agreeing that it was hard to believe), but for some reason I decided not to. Sometimes I'm uncertain when I make comments. Or maybe I'm not. I dunno. Raidra (talk) 00:25, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Message on ClericofMadness' Talk Page There's a board for in-progress stories and stories that need feedback: Writer's Workshop. Any stories posted to the off-topic board will likely be moved to the writer's workshop. TenebrousTorrentTalk 17:52, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :The Writer's Workshop is great for outlines. I'm sure people will add advice and ideas. Off-topic threads have been known to go unnoticed for long periods of time. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Headers Please add a header to the top of your talk page messages like this . There's a response to your question about the writer's workshop above this message, underneath the first message, just to clarify there will be one notification to more than one message. And the first is part of the old message. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:25, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Why not just look around on the off topic board for people who advertise their channels and offer it there as it seems unrelated to the wiki to set up a channel critiquing service here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:00, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Additionally there are a number of capitalization, punctuation, and story issues present that should be resolved when you have a complete story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:23, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :You tend to improperly capitalize words in dialogue, you forget to use punctuation properly before dialogue, there's awkward wording throughout the story. You have a tendency to tell the audience rather than showing them, the story's format ends up being cut-off mid-sentence through-out the entire post, and most of all, it's an unfinished story that really doesn't operate as a standalone piece (it isn't cohesive and end on a conclusion, but rather a cliff-hanger that feels tossed in at the end without a lot of connection/reference to the rest of the story). I'd suggest using the writer's workshop if you are looking for an entire review as I'm about to step off in a little bit and don't have the adequate amount of time to point out the full range of issues. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:33, June 24, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story Review I did read your story ("He Never Went to College"), and unfortunately, I marked it for deletion. I don't believe your story is up to the quality standards of this wiki. The plot was predictable, poor, and somewhat nonsensical, especially in terms of how it loosely connected back to the TV show and how the mother died in general. The characters were fairly boring, and the details were mostly vague. There was tons of awkward phrasing and oddly worded sentences that detracted from any impact the piece was attempting to build. Additionally, there were several errors in grammar, capitalization, and spelling. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:51, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :I currently don't have the time to review your story with my school commitment as it is. I would suggest using the writer's workshop next time if you're looking for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your Story My apologies, but I'm not planning on reviewing your request. I'll give you brief notes, as I did read the story, but they won't be exceptionally lengthy. Here: I found it very poor. The main character is neither interesting nor likable by any means. His motivations at being mad at his boss kind of make sense, but his motivation for being angry at Gerald made little to no sense. Sure, this main character is clearly insane, but that doesn't excuse lackluster writing. (The first paragraph or two in particular feel very jumbled and downright nonsensical. I'd revise them if I were you.) The descriptions fell flat. I found most of them dull as opposed to moving or important. In general, you could cut out a great deal of this story's plotline and I'd feel like I missed nothing. I didn't get a sense of character progression or depth or anything. I knew this character's goal, and in the end, he achieves the same goal. He only changes his mindset, or really learns much of anything, at the very end, so why is the middle even here? Speaking of which, the ending twist, and the idea that this main character only now realizes that Gerald is reasonable (I guess?), is unsatisfying and, again, makes little sense in context. As for John-Well, his inclusion felt clumsy, and ultimately, I don't think he contributed much to this story beyond confirming, for me, that this main character wasn't sane. You may take my words as you wish. You can ignore them. What you, the author, chooses to do is not in my hands. Perhaps this story meant a lot to you. I hope you continue to create. You clearly have a dedication to writing, whether I find enjoyment in it or not. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:51, February 18, 2018 (UTC)